Talk:Sign of the Moon/Archive 1
When was this book confirmed? I cant wait till its out!!!! Cla 14:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :It was confirmed by Vicky on Facebook about a week ago. insaneular Talk 15:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh great! WARRIORCATSRULE! Cla 15:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) A couple of things. If this has been confirmed it needs to get added onto the menu where it says Books and has a list of all the books. It's not on there now. also, couldn't we say somewhere it is likely the Tribe will recieve a sign from the moon? Hence the books name.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 22:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that unreleased books are supposed to be in the sidebar (personally I'd think no), I'll ask Bramble or Eu if Night Whispers is even supposed to be there. As for the other thing, it's not an unreasonable prediction, but without proof we can't post it. insaneular Talk 23:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, great. another one centered around the tribeMossstar101 20:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : :who is on the cover? I think Stoneteller is on the cover. But we can't post this until we have confirmation. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 20:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It also could be Mapleshade, it kinda looks like a RiverClan cat, and a she-cat too. And you'd think she'd look like that too. I think it's Tigerheart. Rockpelt 13:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 13:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It MIGHT be Stoneteller cuz its centerd near the tribe and the cat LOOKS like Stoneteller...i wonder what Brook and Stormfur will name their kits its been revlaed they will kitsXXRainfeatherXx 14:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC)XXRainfeatherXx What if it's Talon? Moonfeather 03:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I think Brook and Stormfur's kits will have a tribe name ._. Which will stink, because Tribe names are terrible. I hope Twolegs put a bomb in the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave, so their kits will have warrior names :D Snowpool<3 Vandalism I cleaned up a TON of vandalism a second ago made by unregistered people. Should this page be locked for only registered users? Christmasheart 21:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : No. Pages are only locked if they are repeatedly and maliciously vandalized. It goes against everything a wiki stands for to lock pages that don't absolutely need locking. If it becomes a frequent and recurring problem protection can be considered, but I'd rather deal with the vandals than protect a page. Thank you for your work cleaning up the vandalism, however. 23:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) MMORPG Good news everybody, apparently they will be releasing the Warriors MMORPG with this book-- or at least, that's what Harper Collins says. Personally an RPG was not ''what I was expecting, but I guess it might be okay. brightfur (Questions or comments) 22:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool I've been on the Erin Hunter chat, and I've looked through Ivypaw's talk page; they said that she was named after Ivy Poole, not her name is goign to be Ivypool. Allegiances I read the someone knows the allegiances of this book![http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cardinalfire1234 '''Cardinal'][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cardinalfire1234 fire][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cardinalfire1234 My fluffy yellow cake!] Browse Inside ..is finally out! Enjoy! Skye Meow 14:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) IT'S OUT!!! Yes, I'm serious. I got it on Kindle the second it was released, which was midnight in USA, but was 5 pm for me because of the awesome time zones. :) It's been released, but I'm not so good at editing pages drastically. I can barely remember what happened, but I'm confirming that it's been released. YAY Amberfire3 Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!! 10:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I've been editing the individual sections for what I've been reading so far, you could always edit off of what I've already written if you can't remember all of the events. I don't mind! I'm really glad too, this is the first book I've actually had to wait for (I started reading the series last October)Ivystripe 16:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Plot summary I added the first couple of chapters to this, I hope it's not too much. if it is, someone is free to shorten it up and only include the important parts. As I read more, I intend to add to this. Also, please double-check my spelling, grammer, and tense. I try to check over it, but I'm only human and make mistakes. Thanks. Ivystripe 21:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe I agree with you, but please bring them to the forums. To create a forum page type Forum: before the page. Thank you! Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 09:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Bring what to the forums? You mean the official warrior cats noticeboard? I've made myself famous there, oh yes! (May Streamdog 09:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC)) She means here. Opinions are not a part of Warriors Wiki; we are an encyclopedia. 09:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Kay, then I'll delete this 'opinion' (May Streamdog 11:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC))